Green Lantern The Animated Series Wiki:Profile image replacement
Changing the profile image (the image in the article's infobox, or the top image to the right of the introduction to a large majority of articles) is one of the most common proposed changes to articles on . Due to the regularity with which profile image changes are suggested, centralizes these changes on this page. Procedures # To make a proposal, click "Make your proposal". # Put a reasonable explanation as to why you think the image is a better choice. # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # Preview it, review it, and publish it. # Await your votes. Rules and Standards # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. # An image must get three or more votes in order to be chosen. # If after a week, no one replies to a proposal, then the image can be replaced without discussion or voting. # Sign your signature by using "~~~~" = Current proposals = Ganthet Ganthet.png|Current image Ganthet proposal 1.png|Proposal #01 Ganthet proposal 2.png|Proposal #02 Ganthet proposal 3.png|Proposal #03 new duds, new image proposal. Personally I go for 1. Godblaster (talk) 22:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :He's wandering off into space on the first one. :P The second one shows him at a bad facial expression for his character. Ganthet is always happy, well mostly happy. I'm down for 1 for 3. -- 23:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Any final words? -- 20:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I say do it.--Godblaster (talk) 21:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Saint Walker Saint Walker.png|Current image Saint Walker proposal.png|Proposal #01 Saint Walker proposal 2.png|Proposal #02 Saint Walker proposal 3.png|Proposal #03 Just find 1 better. Scratch going for 2 now.Godblaster (talk) 23:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : I cut off a tiny bit from #2, to get a better focus on Walker. I'm for #3. -- 02:31, January 15, 2013 (UTC) 3. I originally was going to say 2 but I prefer the revision to it. --The Stone That The Builder Refused. Blue Hope Blue Hope.png|Current image Blue Hope proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The current one, well to me, was just a placeholder. The old version doesn't really represent the episode very well in terms of the plot. The new one does. "Turning on the Central Battery attracts Manhunters". -- 02:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) : Lets go for 1.--Godblaster (talk) 08:42, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Aya Aya.png|Current image Aya proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Aya proposal 1.png|Proposal #02 Aya proposal 2.png|Proposal #03 Aya proposal 3.png|Proposal #04 Aya proposal 4.png|Proposal #05 Aya proposal 5.png|Proposal #06 The current one is okay, but her mouth is open. Though, I'm not to fond of the proposal it is still a better image then the current. The expression on her face in the proposal is how her face is 99.99% of the time on screen. 18:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, the new one looks better. Although if I may ask, can you crop the picture a bit more? I believe the image would benefit from being cropped to focus more on Aya, like the Saint Walker image. The Stone that the Builder Refused 19:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Cropping it more would ruin it for the portalskin on the main page. If you can find another image that meets the standards, then by all means upload it. -- 02:01, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Here are some more proposals. I'd go for 3 or 4--Godblaster (talk) 09:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) 3, Hands down. Although, the filename is 2. The Stone that the Builder Refused 04:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : It needs to be optimized. -- 21:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :: 3's background is annoying me and she is leaning more to the right than in the center. I take back my earlier vote, #5/#1/#4 is best. ::: Since Aya has taken a new form, should that form be the new picture for the infobox?--Godblaster (talk) 21:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yeah. She's probably gonna be like that for some time. -- 21:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Zartok Zartok.png|Current image Zartok proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 It's such an obvious choice. Let's get this over with. 04:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Go for it, I say.--Godblaster (talk) 21:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hal Jordan Hal Jordan.png|Current image Hal Jordan proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Hal Jordan Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 He looks too serious in the current and for some reason it's zoomed in on his face real tight. The proposal isn't perfect, and destine to be replaced, but I'd go for it for now. 17:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : Added prop. 2. -- 18:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :: I go for 1.--Godblaster (talk) 21:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Prop #1 --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 21:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC)